Remembrances of a Forbidden Love
by The Scorn of the Moon
Summary: In the kingdom of Noxus where, according to Garen, the worst of the human kind live, I lived a short time that taught me that love can be found where is last expected to be found... Even If It's forbidden. This story doesn't strictly follow canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first LoL story and before you start reading I must tell you that english is not my main language so you may find some grammar horrors here :( You would do me a great favor If you notify me when you find them. I hope you enjoy this story which has 10 chapters in the spanish version so you will not have to wait too long for every update. I wish you a happy reading!**

 **PS: Genre will change from T to M when I get to the chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't create this characters, RIOT did :)**

* * *

My nanny told me that when I was born, a glowing and warm sun iluminated Demacia and that It was the reason of why my mother gave me the name of Luxanna. My older brother, Garen, a 4-year-old kid could not pronounce beyond the first three letters of my name and in a loving way, now at his 20's he still calls me Lux. My nanny told me too that he never left my side when he first saw me in the craddle due to his protective nature, same instinct that led him to be, to sadness and regret of my mother and my father, soldier of Demacia. Since my first month of age I showed arcane skills, I got my nurse scared a couple of times when I made levitate the chair where she was sitting and when my mother found out, she took on the task of hidding my gifted skill to the army so they could never claim me as an army magician, but all her attempts were in vain because I ended up doing what she most feared.

I grew up listening the typical stories of the old nanny, those that talk about the princesses who are kidnapped by a wicked man and saved by a brave, honorable, strong and handsome young man –The prince- who would be the love of their lives and would give them a life of dream in a castle full of luxuries and eternal gardens and I couldn't help but continuously compare the prince of my nanny's stories to the brave prince of Demacia, Jarvan IV, to the point of romanticize him and fall in love with him. My mother noticed my pink cheeks and the sudden change of my voice to a shy tone whenever I spoke with Jarvan IV at the Royal Court and she had the best idea she have ever had -for my joy and happiness- which was to promise me in marriage to the handsome Prince of Demacia once I was 16 years old.

Garen began his training in the army at the age of 12 years old and since he was the firstborn and heir of the Duke of Crownguard, he was awarded with the title of Commander when he ended his trainning at his 16's. His first battle was at that age and when he returned victorious, I heard, for the very first time, about the bestialities that the noxians committed. Garen recounted stories of men without honour or glory that murdered and abused the weak just for amusement and about a putrid Kingdom that sheltered them all, the very representation of all the opposite of Demacia: Noxus. Little by Little, the stories of my brother convinced me that I had to do something to prevent Noxus from invading and conquer other kingdoms, so when I turned 16, I joined the Military Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh, what scandal my mother put together when I joined the army! but there was no power in Valoran that could change my mind, I wanted to crush the noxians and there was no different way of doing it.

My missions consisted on infiltrations into the Citadel of Noxus to collect information about enemy plans and mapping, they were very simple missions for me because I could perfectly adopt the common features of the noxian women with the help of my magic and, to be honest, my missions were fair safer than my brother's. One day, Garen became injured during a battle agaisnt Noxus and he was immediately transferred to the healers unit. In my ignorance of the seriousness of his injuries and in the thinking that It would be like the other times he came back injured, I went to heal him but I almost lost my mind when I saw the large and deep wounds that crosed his body from one side to the other and I couldn't hold back my tears of panic and desperation.

\- What happened to my brother!? – I desperately asked my brother's young squire who had brougth him back to Demacia-

\- My lady, your brother almost died by the hand of a _noxian warrior_ we had never seen before on the battlefield –He explained with an ashamed face- We had to remove your brother from the battlefield by force to flee… That _warrior_ almost anihilated our whole unit by himself and we had to leave If we wanted to live… Demacia's army has lost because we fled like frightened dogs! – He exclaimed with tears of embarrasment and shame in his eyes- No, they were not tears of shame, they were tears of fear because he couldn't stop trembling and his eyes were open wide and full of fear-

\- Your lives are more important tan the victory and It was thanks to your flight that the Prince and my brother are still alive, you cannot blame yourself If you have taken a necesary measure –I said to comfort him- Thank you for bringing my brother back alive –I said at the same time I embraced him and I noticed he didn't stop trembling yet- Go and get your wounds atended before they get worse –I suggested him and then went towards the cot where my brother layed to help heal his wounds.

Garen's wounds were very deep, they seemed to be caused by a heavy two-handed weapon and I tried to remember the noxian soldiers I saw in the files –We have one scroll for each notorious enemy in the library- that might carry that kind of weapon but I didn't succeed, the only one that used to carry that kind of weapon was Sion but he had fallen in battle before my brother –or I- was even born.

\- Garen woke up 3 days later and I didn't leave his side while he was recovering. He abruptly incorporated in a state of alert, like If he was in the battlefield still.

\- Take it easy my dear brother, u're in home –I told him to ease his nerves and he relaxed when he identified the room he was in-

\- We have failed… - He whispered- I have failed my men and Demacia –He said with shame-

\- You haven't, brother, you and the prince are alive and thats all that really matters –I told him while I was holding his hand tight- Tell me what happened, Who injured you so badly?

\- I know not, he was a warrior I had never seen before note ven in the scrolls –He answered-

\- Just tell me what kind of weapon he carried so I can identify him the next time I go on a misión to Noxus, or you can also tell me about any of his face features – _I had to go to Noxus to collect information about this warrior; It was my fault that Garen almost died, If I had just done well my job he wouldn't be in this situation, how could't I or my wizard colleagues find out about this mysterious warrior before?-_

\- Are you crazy? We have just lost a battle agaisnt Noxus, were not in conditions to send any of our wizards on a mission and you will not go while Im on recovery, do you understand me? You're just a begginer with no experience and the missions you've been asigned are not as difficult as the missions asigned to the high ranked and experienced wizards –He explained in a annoyed tone- Just be patient, someone so remarkable doesn't stay in mystery for too long.

\- Theres no one in Demacia as skilled as I am and It would be easier for us to kill him before he get a high ranked position. It's our chance to save many lives –I argued-

\- As a high ranked officer, I command you to desist of your plan and to stay in Demacia until your superiors say otherwise. I will not have my younger and only sister trapped by noxians –He said determined to make me obbey-

\- Understood Captain Garen, I'll obbey your orders –I promised with no intentions to keep my word-

I was determined to scape from Demacia and infiltrate in Noxus If It was necesary, no matter If I had receibed orders or not. If my superiors refused to exploit my capabilities I would have to do It myself for the sake of the wellbeing of my people. No one in the academy could do what I could, no one could enter Noxus without being noticed but me, only me because the gods gifted me an unmatched arcane power. I thought about my mother and her reaction If I got cought by the noxians but I couldn't let happen what has happened to my brother and his comrades again, I had to get in where only the most experienced and powerful demacian wizards dared: The highes level of the Citadel of Noxus, where the high ranked officers resided and where they keep their secret scrolls.

Encouraged by my arrogance, I prepared invisibility, teleport and health potions –Just In case I got injured- and I left my homeland byt drinking one of the teleport potions I made. I remembered what mother told me the day I decided to get enlisted in the army: -" _If you decide to be a Maiden and stay here in Demacia, you'll be close to me always and your family, but If you become a soldier and leave your homeland, you will never see us again_ "- I couldn't understand what she meant If the Academy of witchcraft and wizardry was in Demacia, I heard the nanny say that my mother had the gift to see the future before It happened but I always thought It was only a metaphor to make me listen to my mother's advices, until that day when my pride and arrogance changed my life forever.

Now, sitting here in front of the sunset that tints of red the mountains around Demacia, I remember my past with nostalgia, I believe that everything I had done in my youth was worth and I don't feel ashamed nor I regret of anything, not matter If your grandparents said that I had ruined my life. Be patient Lyanna, remember that Im an old woman and I tend to wander whenever I tell my stories, I don't have the virtue –Even If everyone believe It is a defect- of being impatience like the young like you possess. I promise you that I will not delay to answer that curious question I had never asked myself –or anyone- when I was your age but surprisingly you've made.

I followed the usual protocol when I got in Noxus; I turned my blonde hair to black and my blue eyes to gray for they were the common features seen in noxian women and I didn't want to drag any unwanted attention with my uncommon features. The entrances to the Citadel of Noxus were well guarded but the noxian soldiers always let women pass without question since the population of women was seven men for each women in this kingdom, that only If the women had common noxian or alike features. I wandered though the streets searching for a tabern full of soldiers but It was too early –It was 6 o'cloc- so I decided to go to the Ivory Ward Marketplace, where I surely would listen the gossips of the women that could give me a clue of the identity of the soldier who was responsible of the havoc caused in the demacian army and that almost killed my beloved brother. Although Noxus was the very opposite to Demacia, I found fascinating the fact that It was a well organized and quiet kingdom given the philosophy and customs of which It's inhabitants based their way of living their life. The Ivory Ward Marketplace -which had been rebuilt just after the ascension of Jericho Swain to Grand General of Noxus- was too beautiful to be part of a kingdom with such a bleak facade; It consisted of a network of cobbled streets, white cottage style stablishments decorated with flower pots, a huge marble fontain in the center where clear and fresh water emanated and a delicious essence of fresh fruit and spices flooded It. The children scampered all over the place playing with wooden axes and swords and women walked with a basket in their arm, buying the ingredients to make the supper for their husbands; It wasn't a scence far different from of the scene of the demacian market. It didn't take me so long to find what I was looking for because the mysterious soldier was the usual talk of the women.

\- Have you already went to watch Draven's show at the Fleshing? –A girl asked to another- _Draven? Is that the mysterious soldier's name? –I asked myself while I approached to a fruit stall near to them to pretend I was buying some to listen to their conversation-_

\- No, I haven't. It's too bloody for me and besides, I prefer to be in the tavern receiving his fully attention –Answered the other girl, showing off that she was the owner of Draven's flattering attentions-

\- "His fully attention"? Ha! You're totally mistaken, dear, HE GIVES US his attention –Asnwered the first girl, which caused the indignation of the second girl- _Geez,I didn't expect the soldier to be such a playboy- I thought-_ Don't give me that face, you know well that Draven himself says that he belongs to every noxian girl of the kingdom –She added and both started to laugh-

\- You're right, but the girl first to catch him will be very fortunate because It's well known his offpring is strong, not to mention hes rich and famous –Said the second girl-

\- Well, I think we should go to try to catch Draven then –Sugested the first girl-

\- It's a great idea! Let's go! –The second girl exclaimed and both started to walk their way towards the tavern where "Draven" was-

I followed them discreetly and I listened to their discussion where one of them said she would win Draven and the other assured the same thing - argumenting she was the best- as we arrived at the tavern. We went down a narrow stairs that lead us one level down the Citadel of Noxus, whose entrance was guarded by two soldiers that didn't even asked our names or provenance, they just said: "Pretty girls for Draven! Please come in, beauties!

The tavern was plenty of soldiers and women and the most crowded table amongst all was the one where the famous "Draven" sat. Draven wasn't someone as impressive as I thought he would be; he was smaller than my brother and I doubted that he was the one who hurt my brother that way because he needed more muscle mass to swing such a huge axe with one of his hands.

\- Well, well! Look what we got here! More pretty chicks for Draaaaven! –Draven exclaimed with joy and then he drank the half of his pint- Come and sit on Draven's lap! –Draven said and the girls didn't hesitate to obey his command-

\- We missed you, Draven! –The girls exclaimed at the same time just after they sao n Draven's lap-

\- I know, beauties, you just can't live without Draven –Draven sad with arrogance and then he looked at me, puzzled- Who are you? –He asked when he noticed I was standing behind the girls that were now sitting on his lap- Good girls, you brought a new friend for Draven! –He congratulated both girls while he got them off of him as he stood from his chair-

\- I-I… -I just stood there thinking of a name that didn't sounded too demacian- My name is Lyanna –I finally answered-

\- Draven had never seen you before, are you a citizen of Noxus? –Draven asked with an unusual curiosity-

\- Yes, of course, I live here in Noxus –I lied without hesitation- _Somethings wrong –I thought puzzled by the unusual curiosity of the noxian soldier-_

\- Weird, Draven had never seen a noxian girl with blue eyes and golden hair –Draven said, confused and I got worried because I was sure I changed my eyes and hair colors before I went into Noxus-

\- Well, I've just dyed my hair –I hurried to excuse- Everybody thinks It looks pretty nice, what does the great Draven thinks about It?

\- Draven thinks It fits you but It's not prettier tan Draaaven, babe –He answered and then laughed- Why don't you come to sit on Draven's lap? –He asked me while he touched and smelled my hair and I had to abstain myself from giving him a pair of well deserved slaps- Draven promises you you'll have a very good time, thats why you came to see Draven, right?

\- Huh…No…W-Well… -I hesitated while I was thinking in a excuse to leave the place- I-Its just that I saw you busy with other girls and I thought It was better If I left and then come back when you were free –I excused and the other girls that looked at me like If they wanted to kill me, noded in agreement with what I had just said and then claimed for Draven's return-

\- Calm down babes, theres plenty of Draven for you all! –Draven answered to make them quiet- Draven insists, babe, come with Draven and you will not regret It.

\- You should stop insisting when a women is clearly rejecting you, Draven –Said a male's deep voice that came just from behind me and I turned around to see who was the owner-

\- Hey bro! I thought you woulnd't come to join Draven's celebration! –Draven happily exclaimed and smiled- Come, Draven will give you the best chicks this night.

The man behind me was a Little bit taller tan my brother and he seemed to have the same age. He had a tanned skin, black hair with a lock of silver hair in his forehead, a scar that started from the middle of his left cheek, crossed his left eyelid and ended on his forehead, piercing green eyes whose gaze denoted intelligence and sagacity and more than enough muscle mass to swing a 60 pound weapon with one single hand. Meanwhile I analyzed his most notorious features, the girls surrounded him like If they were bees and he was honey but he completely ignored them.

\- It's not necesary, this blonde will be fine –He said while he put his hand on my shoulder and the girls around him hissed in annoyance and went back to their chairs-

\- If this girl is the only one that caught your attention, Draven doesn't care If you take her for you –Draven said with a resignated attitude- Drinks for all! –He exclaimed and the waiters ran with pints for all the people in the tavern; Draven's brother took one pint for him and one for me-

\- I propose a toast for your new title –Said Draven's brother and while he raised his pint, everybody screamed "Cheers" out loud and drank their pints; I couldn't finish mine but Draven's brother finished his with a single gulp- I've just came to congratulate you and to pick up this blonde, see you around –He bid his farewell and grabbed me from my arm with a tight grip of one of his big and calloused hands-

\- Oh, Draven understands and hopes you will have fun with that blond –Draven said while he turned around and went back to the girls that eagerly waited for him-

Once outside, Draven's brother kept his grip tight around my arm and It was so strong that It started to hurt – _I'll just get the information that I need from him and once I get It I'll stun him with a spell and then leave- I thought-_

I was about to start asking him simple questions when a red head woman appeared from nowhere just in fron of us. She was a little bit taller than me, she weared few clothes, a dagger set in her belt and two others in each of her hands; She was Katarina, the sinister blade.

\- Seems you found her before we did –She said while she sheathed the daggers in the sheaths on her back- Good job, general, now give her to us –She commanded and the other assassin came from the shadows and stood next to Katarina; I just stayed watching them evaluating what I had just listened – _How come they were looking for me?- I asked myself, puzzled-_

\- You forgot, commander, that Im your general and that you owe me obedience –Said Draven's brother- This demacian girl is my captive so put a strap on you dog's neck, stand aside and leave, I won't say It again! –He warned and tightened the grip on his axe's handle and I felt like If a thunder had hit me when he said "Demacian"- _how do they know Im demacian? It's impossible! I've got to get out of here as soon as posible –I thought-_

\- And you bot forgot that I know how to defend myself, get off of me or you three will regret It! –I warned, encouraged by my arrogance. I already had the stun spell in the tip of my tongue, I just needed to pronounce It to stun them for a few seconds and drink a teletransportation potion that would take me back to Demacia-

\- Don't say nonsense, girl –Said the noxian general-

\- I warned you! – I said and then pronounced the stun spell but It didn't work- _What happened? Why? –I asked myself, confused because my magic never failed me before… well, just today in the tavern for a strange reason…-_

\- What happened, demacian? You ran out of mana? –Asked Katarina and both her and her comrade started to laugh-

\- Step aside! –Roared Draven's brother and both assassins had no choice but to obey him; he dragged me with him-

\- The Crow will know this, Darius, this misión wasn't yours to take –Said Katarina while she was disappearing through a portal and her comrade within the shadows-

The fear invaded my whole body, I was terrified and I tried to get rid of Darius' tight grip but he was way stranger than me. _Im going to die –I thought terrified about the wounds that this man caused to my brother's body and about what he could do to me-_ And as my mother said, I would never see her, my father and my brother… and my prince again. _I will die here in a strange land, away from the people I love, away from Demacia –I started to cry- I should have listened to Garen's and my Mother's words… -I regreted-_

\- Demacian, your whining, rather than touching is annoying. Stop whining If you don't want me to change my mind and call the assassins and have you executed in the morning –Darius warned and I couldn't help but listen to him because I was sure this monster would fulfill his warns without hesitation-

\- Where are you taking me? –I asked him when I saw that the way we were taking was the way to the High Command, but Darius didn't reply-

\- I gave you a magic supressor so don't even think about escaping because none of your spells will work –He said and I reminded the momento when he grabbed the pint and gave It to me- _How could I be so stupid?_

Darius dragged me all the way up to the High Command without saying a word and everything I could do is to keep calm. When we got in our destination, Darius opened a door then pushed me inside a huge building and told me to keep walking. We went two more higher levels until we got in a long corridor that let to the entrance of what It seemed to be a huge room, I could hear Katarina's voice as we approached and when we went inside that room, I saw Katarina and an old man with few hair on his head and a horrible six-eyed crow standing on his shoulder. He was Jericho Swain, the Grand General of Noxus.

\- General Darius, we were just talking about you – Swain Greeted and Darius just noded as a reply to his leader's greetings- Commander Du Couteau said that you have taken something that belongs to her, is it true?

\- No, unless she had bought this girl in the slave market –Darius replied-

\- This woman's life belongs to me, Darius, the misión of catching and killing her was mine –Alleged Katarina-

\- Commander Du Couteau, remember that subordinates must never question their superior orders or decisions, Did you forget your rank? –Swain said-

\- No, sir –Katarina answered-

\- For your good luck Im in a good mood and I will forget your embarrasing behavior, I'll take this matter in my hands. You can leave and rest, commander –Said Swain and Katarina muttered a pair of curses then left the room- So, what brings you here Lady Luxanna Crownguard? –Swain asked me-

\- You will not get any information from me –I answered with arrogace- _I've understimated the enemy; I had never imagined that they would keep an eye on me- I thought-_

\- Yes, we know about the spell that forces you to keep safe the secrets of demacia because our spies use It too, milady –Said Swain- What should we do with you? Kill you? Send you to one of Zaun's pleasure house?... I just can't decide what to do to prince Jarvan's fianceé, What do you think, general?

\- Giving her a quick death would mean that we are merciful with the enemy and I doubt any of Zaun's pleasure houses would receive a demacian girl, they would consider It an insult, my lord –Darius answered-

\- You're right, general so what do you sugest?

\- Negociate her return to Demacia after having humilliated her, of course –Darius proposed-

I kept as quiet as a mouse, listening to both men decide what would happen next in my life. I sighed in relief when Darius said they wouldn't kill me because If I was still alive I could atemp to escape from Noxus and see my family and my prince again, I just needed to wait for my magic to return. But when I heard the word "humilliated" I imagined the worse that Darius could do to me. I had to do something…

\- Well, It's decided! You're taking this matter in your hands, General –Swain ordered-

\- Yes, my lord –Darius obeyed-

\- Please… -I desperately begged- Im untouched, Prince Jarvan and my family will give anything to you to keep me intact, please! –I started to cry and both men laughed like If I had just said something funny-

\- Take her away, general, you know well I can't stand the whinings –Swain said-

\- Yes, my lord –Darius obeyed and took me out of Swain's room-

\- Please, General! –I kept begging for mercy and crying-

\- Silence! –Roared Darius in annoyance-

I remained silent and swallowed my tears. I followed the general thinking terrified of what would happen once we got inside his place. I was defenseless, without Friends, family, magic and strengh to avoid being abused by such a monster as General Darius...

* * *

 **Please tell me what you guys think by review or PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, It took me some time to translate this chapter (I made a few changes) but It's finally done. Hope you like It.**

* * *

When we got out from the high command building, a soldier brought a black stallion for Darius and as he tied my hands to prevent me from escaping, Darius went up his horse and waited for the soldier to be done with me.

\- Loosen the knot, I don't want her skin to get bruised –Said Darius when he saw the soldier tightened the tie around my wrists- Hurry and help her get on the horse –He urged-

\- Yes, sir –The soldier obeyed him and then lifted me from my waist to get me on Darius' horse; Darius took me, sat me just in front of him and held me tight, how dare he!? I wouldn't mind if he was wearing an armor instead of that greyish uniform which seemed to be made of a very thick and resistant fabric but It still let his muscles to be noted-

\- What are you doing!? How dare you treat me with disrespect?! -I asked in indignation as I felt his hard torso on my back. Even If I joined the army, I was still a noblewoman and this was scandalous and indignant-

\- Would you rather me have you tied to the horse chair? I could make you walk though –He replied and threatened me while he put his horse on the run; He held me tighter as he noticed I couldn't hold on the horse very well with my hands tied and I better kept my mouth shut- That's what I thought –He added when I did not reply to his threat nor showed indignation when he held me tighter-

I've only went inside the huge skull mountain of Noxus once before this time and in both occasions I could tell the marked difference between the districts in the inside and the districts from the outside. The district of the high ranked officers was incredibly elegant; their residences were a master piece carved in the mountain's very own black marble stone and huge pillars (also beautifully carved in marble stone) kept the floors of the higher levels from falling on the ones of the lower levels, yet the statues gave this elegant district a gloomy characteristic because every figure carved was allusive to a man or woman in sorrow and I had the impression that the artist (or artists) that designed this master piece had went through a lot of suffering or maybe visited the underworld. I stopped looking at the statues, it was like they were telling me what was awaiting for me inside my captor's residence and it terrified me. I tried to focus on thinking about other matters than this in particular to keep myself from crying in despair, but I couldn't help but imagine what kind of atrocities Darius would do to me once we were in a private place. As we rode on the horse, people on the street saluted the General with respect and then looked at me with curiosity, like If they never had seen a woman with my characteristics, and then started to gossip about what they had just seen.

I knew we arrived to his residence when he suddenly stopped his horse and dismounted. He easily lifted me from the horse chair and put me on his shoulder like if I was a mere sack of potatoes and the soldiers that guarded the principal entrance, not before paying Darius their respects, opened the metal gates.

\- Take the horse back to the High Command's stables –Darius ordered and one of the soldiers immediately went to grab the horse reins and do as Darius disposed-

As Darius approached to the big ebony doors that led into the inside of his residence, my heartbeat raced uncontrollably in response of the fear I felt and I closed my eyes not daring to see how close the entrance was but I noticed the moment when he got there because he stopped walking, took the doors key out of his pocket and opened the heavy ebony doors, which made an annoying noise as he pushed them open and then closed behind him once we were inside. He put me down, turned me around and untied me, I was paralyzed in fear and couldn't hold my tears any longer. I silently sobbed.

\- Given the fact that you will never go back to Demacia, I dare to tell you that the spells of disguise no longer work in buildings where high ranked officers gather –He explained- It's a new strategy I've implemented not long ago –He added, proud of his "great" deed-

I stood still there, trembling and paralyzed in fear while I sobbed, thinking that he surely would take my virtue after he explained me the reason of my failure. Then I heard his footsteps which indicated me that he was moving into the depths of his huge residence and I stopped sobbing to look at him in surprise.

\- What are you doing standing there? –He asked in annoyance when he noticed I wasn't following him-

\- It's just… I-I thought you… T-that you would ra- -I tried to answer but the knot in my throat wouldn't let me pronounce the entire phrase without stuttering-

Darius approached as I answered his question and pressed me against the ebony doors. He seemed to be upset at the insinuation I've just made and his reaction scared me because I thought that maybe my words changed his mind.

\- Listen to me carefully because I won't repeat it again: Don't you ever dare to insult me the way you just did again. It's not my intention to take your virtue, there is nothing that disgusts me more than the mere idea of bedding a demacian woman –He said angrily and then stood away from me-

\- So, how do you intend to humiliate me? Isn't rape noxians' favorite way of humiliation? –I spat without thinking that the last question I've just made sounded more like an insult and he laughed-

\- What makes you think you're worth being raped by a noxian? You demacians overestimate yourselves –He answered- You can only serve me as a slave and you should feel honored –He added and I felt relief after hearing this because I'd rather serve him as a slave than giving him my virtue-

Darius took and lit one candle and until then I could admire the inside of his big residence and I have to say it wasn't what I was expecting after I saw such beautiful carvings in the outside. His residence was pretty big (Almost as big as my parent's), it had high ceilings which were decorated with exquisite paintings (They seemed to be allusive to the past battles between Noxus and Demacia but I wasn't sure) and the floor was made of ebony plank but the furniture just didn't fit the façade; they were not as elegant –and expensive- as the inside of the residence for they were made of cheap wood and hadn't even a single carving. There was a big staircase in the center of the lobby but I couldn't see any details of it because the light was faded when I heard Darius' footsteps making the wooden floor squeak.

\- What are you waiting for? Do you want to sleep on the floor? –He asked in annoyance and I hesitated- Move! –He roared and I hurried my steps until I had reached him-

As I wondered how long the magic suppressor Darius gave me would last, we went through another ebony door behind the staircase and walked through a long corridor which had unlit candles on each side and many closed wooden doors that seemed to be made of another kind of wood, maybe cedar. I wondered where those doors led or what was behind them and I thought that maybe they could led to somewhere out of my captors grasp, I would have plenty of time to find that out. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed that Darius stopped so I bumped into his back and made him drop the candle on the floor. The shadows wrapped around us for the only source of light was now gone.

\- Demacians… -He sighed, blaming me for what had just happened-

\- Well, I didn't drop the candle, did I? –I said in my defense-

\- You're eager for punishment, aren't you? –He said and I could hear his footsteps in the dark as he closed the space between us and I took a step back in response- What kind of punishment do you want? –He asked as he reached for me and took me from the waist, turned me around and pushed me against the wall with his body weight; I tried to get him off of me but he held me in place by prisoning both of my arms with a tight grip of one of his hands-

My heart raced like if I was a scared mouse and chills went through my spine. I've never had this kind of contact with a man and every muscle of my body was tense. I wanted to stun and make this noxian general pay for what he was doing to me with my magic but no matter how much I tried to use my magic It wouldn't work… and that was way more terrifying than anything else but I was determined to stay strong and not give him the satisfaction to see me in despair, not again –" _He's just trying to intimidate me"- I thought to myself-_

\- You don't scare me… -I whispered because that was the higher voice tone the fear would let me have. Another shiver went through my back when I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and I begged the gods to make Darius kill me once and for all to prevent me from any further suffering-

\- On the contrary, you're terrified –He said with confidence- You're trembling and I can hear the sound of your accelerated heartbeat –He said as he approached to my ear- I can almost smell your fear –He whispered and I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming for help-

\- Yes, you terrify me! Is that what you wanted to hear? –I said defiant and he laughed- Does abusing a defenseless woman make you feel like a man? You noxians have no honor! –I spat-

Darius let me free of his bodyweight and his grip. I heard him walk a few steps and the sound of a door opening. He was distracted and I knew he didn't lock the doors behind us so I thought this was the chance I was praying the gods for which I took without hesitation. I ran when I heard him approaching to get me, I ran as fast as I could in the direction where I knew the exit of this residence was. It was dark and all I could see was nothing but this was an empty corridor that only led to one destination, I didn't have to worry about colliding with objects on the way. I kept running but few inches away from the exit door, he barely kicked one of my feet, I stumbled and fell on the wooden floor. I certainly don't know how he landed on me for, like I've mentioned before, everything I could see was nothing and all I knew was that the literally breathtaking weight of his muscular flesh imprisoned me again.

\- I have to say I admire your determination, demacian –He said with amusement then got up on his feet and easily picked me up and put me on his shoulder while I tried to recover the air - But I won't let you escape so easily –He added and started to walk in the dark, heading back to where we were going before I attempted to escape and I kept my mouth shout the rest of the way until he put me down and opened one last door- Go in –He commanded-

I tried to see what was inside in vain and the mere idea of being alone in the dark frightened me because I hadn't the aid of my magic to illuminate my way. I stood still, not obeying his command –What is inside there? –I asked but he pushed me inside and closed and locked the door behind me-

\- Take two steps and you'll find the stairway to the basement, you can pick whichever room you like. Don't forget that you're my slave now and I'm your master, so I won't tolerate you speaking without permission nor talking to me with familiarity –He said behind the door- understood?

I clenched my teeth and tightened my fists when I heard him say that I had to treat him like If he was of noble blood but I had to ignore my rage for I was at his mercy and had to obey him If I didn't want to complicate my situation more than it was –Yes… -I replied after a brief silence-

\- Good –He said and then I heard his steps growing farther as he walked out of the corridor; I was alone in the dark now-

I took two steps forth and I reached for the stairway handrail but there wasn't one so I had to lean to the wall to have something to hold on as I went downstairs. I knew I arrived to the basement when the wall ended and I turned to the right still using the wall as my only guide. I kept walking, touching the wall until I found a door and opened It. There was a room behind it, which was barely illuminated by the moon light that entered through a small square window. The room was very small and it consisted on an also small bed made of hay, a wooden chair, cobbled stone floor and an annoying humidity smell that flooded it.

\- By all the gods… -I whispered to myself- " _I wasn't expecting a luxurious room but at least I expected a decent bed…" –_ I thought- Well, I can't expect much better from a noxian… -I muttered-

I sat on the bed and fatigue suddenly flooded my whole body, I wasn't sure what time it was but I assumed it was late and I felt sleepy– " _Now that I think about It, the bed isn't so uncomfortable…_ "- I thought- . I tossed my leather boots aside and then I laid down on the bed.

It had been a long day for the events that have had place in it happened as fast as an eye blinking. I felt tired yet I couldn't sleep, how could I be able to sleep if I was in a wolf's mouth? I thought about the last order that Garen gave me before I dared to come to Noxus, how I wish to go back in time to obey my brother's order! I should have stayed in Demacia… If I just had the power to go back in time, I could go back to celebrate my 18th birthday and my engagement to the prince Jarvan in company of my family; I wouldn't have to sleep on a hay bed but in a feather bed with a thick bear skin to cover myself with from the cold instead of nothing. I had nothing more to do than cry in desperation and to imagine how my parents would react at the loss of their only female child. Then I thought about the fact that other sorceresses and wizards would fall in the same trap I fell in because I wouldn't be able to inform my people about Darius' strategy and it desperate me more than anything. I was sure that Prince Jarvan would send them to rescue me but I hadn't messenger doves nor ink, a feather and paper to tell him not to do it. I prayed to the gods to give me another chance to escape from this prison and to have my magic back and then I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

My small room was now barely illuminated by the weak light of the sunrise, I hoped that everything that had happened was just a nightmare but the gods weren't that merciful. I looked at the ceiling covered with spider webs and I heard someone knocking the door. I sat on the hay bed and put on my boots then combed my hair with my fingers and went to open the door. It was a white haired lady which had a slightly hunched back and was holding a candle.

\- So it seems you're the general's new slave, good morning –She greeted and approached the candle to my face to have a closer look- Oh, my! Look at the black circles under your eyes! Haven't you slept well? –She asked like If she just had seen a ghost- By the gods, you're as pale as a ghost from the Shadow Isles –Just in the moment when she stopped criticizing my appearance, a loud grunt came from my stomach which indicated I was hungry and I blushed hard- _"Now that I remember, I haven't eaten a thing since the day before yesterday"-_ I thought-

\- I'm sorry – I apologized, ashamed-

\- Don't worry, it's something common in slaves –She said intending to ease my shame- Come with me, I'll give you something to eat –She said and started to walk out of the slaves rooms- By the way, my name is Cenna and General Darius has ordered me to teach you how to do your duties –She added-

\- Aren't you going to wake up the other slaves? –I asked with curiosity when I saw she had no intention to get them up-

\- You're the only slave the general has, girl –She replied- What's your name?

\- My name is L… -I was going to tell her my real name but then I remembered this wasn't Demacia- Lyanna –I told her the name I used in my mission in Noxus after a brief pause-

\- That's a pretty name –She said-

\- Thank you, yours is too –I replied politely-

I walked through the still dark corridor and crossed the lobby which had two big windows that I didn't noticed last night; it seemed that the sun still hadn't completely come out yet because it was dark outside. After we crossed the lobby, she opened a double door that led into the dining room that was a little smaller than the lobby and had a long table made of pine wood, benches instead of chairs and a huge marble fireplace _-"very simple furnishing for such an elegant dining room"-_ I thought for It hadn't fluffy carpets, paintings or golden candles- Cenna kept walking and I followed her thinking about Darius' bad decorating skills until we finally got into the kitchen. Cenna went to light the kitchen's candles and I saw it had the same patron of the other rooms: elegant but decorated with cheap furnishings.

\- Is general Darius a poor man? –I asked without thinking and she laughed-

\- On the contrary, girl, he's a very rich man! –She replied with amusement-

\- Then why he-

\- Why he hasn't have his residence decorated with expensive furnishings and bought a bunch of slaves to keep it as clean as a spring? –She interrupted me to complete my own question and I nodded in response- Because he's a simple man which is against slavery and that was obliged to move in here by the very Grand General of Noxus –She replied-

\- But if he is against slavery, why are we here? –I asked in dismay, lifting one of my eyebrows-

\- I ignore why you're here but I'm here because I'm too old to fight wars and I have no one to respond for me, so the general gave me this job. As I've already told you, you're his only one slave and I presume you're the first he ever had –She replied and I lifted both of my eyebrows in surprise- Trust me, I was more surprised than you when he told me he had bought a slave this morning –She said when she saw my expression of surprise-

\- I see… I thought you were his slave too –I commented and she laughed-

\- Well, now you now that I'm not and I have to say I'm glad you're here because now I will have some help –She said with relief while putting to boil six eggs in a water filled pot- Come on girl, get on making the bread because It's getting late –She urged-

\- But I don't know where the ingredients are… -I said-

\- Oh, true, true! –She exclaimed- Look, you'll find the flour in that red vessel, the eggs are in the basket on the table, the yeast is in that shelf, the roller is in that drawer, the baking paddle is next the oven and the water is in that blue vessel –She indicated each by signaling them with her finger and I tried to keep their localization in my mind- I'll be back in a moment, I'm going to put the cutlery on the table.

I thanked the gods that I've always liked to cook and I had learned how to do it when I was a child behind my mother's back. While I kneaded a mixture of flour, egg, milk –Because my mother's cook told me that the bread tasted better when milk is added to the mixture- water and yeast, I remembered with nostalgia when I used to sneak to the kitchen under my mother's sight; the cook was a kind woman of toasted skin whose roots were in Ionia and she had the enough confidence to tell me her sad story –very much like mine in this moment- where she escaped from the noxian army to take refuge in Demacia. I held my tears when I imagined myself on that woman's shoes… Alone in a distant land, far away from her beloved ones… I preferred not to think about that sad story and I focused on kneading the dough until I got the desired firmness and then put it to rest to let it gain volume. I didn't want to get punished by Darius so I put all my efforts to make the perfect bread. Once the dough gained volume I cut it in six portions and rounded them and then put them on a tray inside the oven with the baking paddle's help. I remembered that the eggs were still boiling and that they were already cooked so I took them out of the pot and put them on a fabric napkin over the table. I just had to wait for the bread to be baked because Cenna hadn't ordered me to do anything else; I cleaned the portion of the table where I made the bread and I sat on a chair to wait for Cenna to come back.

\- What are you doing sitting in there, girl!? The Lord is about to arrive and his breakfast is not yet ready! –Cenna said when she found me sitting and doing nothing; she was catching her breath like if she had done something more than putting the cutlery on the table- Go make the orange juice while I take out the bread from the oven! –She commanded-

\- Yes, ma'am –I obeyed and got on making the orange juice immediately, I didn't want her to deliver any complain to my captor's ears-

We finished making the breakfast with anticipation because Darius hadn't arrived yet from wherever he was and Cenna obliged me to sit at the table to eat two boiled eggs, a recently baked slice of bread with cheese and a glass of orange juice.

\- Look at yourself, girl, you're all skin and bones! Eat, eat! –She urged and, even when I told her that I was of thin complexion, she still insisted me to eat more-

When I couldn't eat more (I have to say the bread was delicious), I helped Cenna to serve the breakfast which consisted on four eggs, a huge piece of ham, a jar of orange juice, a bowl of red fruit, three pieces of bread and cheese. Then, Cenna got on cleaning the kitchen and ordered me to go to do the Master's room.

\- It's easy –She said- You just got to do the bed and store his belongings because I already have cleaned the floor and the bathroom yesterday. Oh, his room is on the second floor at the end of the corridor –She instructed and continued cleaning the kitchen-

What would my mother said If she knew I was in a man's room? Or to be more specific, What would she say If she knew I was in a noxian man's room?... What would Garen say If he knew I was a noxian's slave? They both would say I had brought shame to the family; A Crownguard, daughter of a Duke, serving a noxian.

Following Cenna's instructions, I went to the second floor and went into Darius' room. His room was pretty big and it had a huge window and a big terrace overlooking the horizon over the Guardian's Sea. I thought the terrace would be the perfect escape route, all I had to do is to pronounce a levitation spell and leave flying… If I just had my magic. I approached to the windows to have a closer look to the terrace _– "Or I could tie a rope to one of the terrace pillars to climb down the skull mountain…"_ -I thought as a second option-

\- I know what you're thinking, slave –I heard Darius' husky voice behind me- It's useless.

I turned around to look at him but I shouldn't have done it for he had a towel wrapped on his waist as only garment. –" _By all the gods!"_ –I screamed in my mind and covered my face with both of my hands as I felt an intense heat on my cheeks when I saw his wet and half naked body.

\- I-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry! –I apologized full of embarrassment- This is so embarrassing… –I muttered-

\- Get out of here, slave –He ordered and I left the room as fast as I could-

I went back to the kitchen still full of embarrassment and found Cenna cleaning the ashes from the stove, she was surprised I came back so soon.

\- Im glad your cheeks regained their color and that you don't look like a ghost now –She said when she saw me- Now you're done with the Lord's room, you have to…

\- I'm not done –I said, interrupting her before she assigned me another duty-

\- And what are you doing here? Go back and finish!

\- Dar- the master is dressing –I excused-

\- What's the problem with that? –She asked and I my cheeks went red again-

\- I've never seen a half-naked man ever! –I exclaimed with my face as red as a tomato and she laughed in amusement-

\- Oh, I understand… but let me tell you that you gotta get used to it because he usually takes his shirt off when he's here –She said calmly after she regained her composure- " _Noxians have not a shred of decency! They're such shameless people!_ –I thought at Cenna's words-

Darius came downstairs to take the breakfast 5 minutes after the incident and I took the opportunity to go to do his room. When I walked back to the kitchen after I was done with his room, he was gone to the high command and I found Cenna picking up the dishes from the table of the dining room. She told me Darius loved the bread I've made and patted my shoulder telling me that I did a good job. I didn't felt flattered as I usually did every time someone complimented my bakes not like when Prince Jarvan tasted the pastries I made for him for the very first time. As the nostalgia invaded me again, tears filled my eyes and my sight went blurry; I wiped my tears before they started to roll down my face with the back of my hand. It seemed that Cenna didn't noticed my state because she didn't ask any questions about it.

We were done with all our duties by dusk and we sat at the kitchen's table to drink jasmine tea. Cenna told me Darius' favorite dishes and theoretically taught me how to shop in the market at the same time I rubbed my hurt and slightly blistered hands.

\- Tell me, girl, Where are you from? You look kinda like a princess, did you know? –Cenna asked with curiosity- Your hair and your white skin are pretty silky for you to be a commoner.

\- I come from Ionia but I rather not to talk about the subject –I lied-

\- It's fine, don't worry –She said in a comprehensive manner- You're gonna be just fine with General Darius –She added, intending to comfort me but, how would that give me any comfort If I was in the enemy's grasp?-

\- I doubt it… He seems to be cold and severe and I've heard he's ruthless –I said-

\- Well, he's undoubtedly ruthless when It comes to his enemies, but not when It comes to the people under his protection –She commented and I sighed and bit my lower lip in distress because I was his enemy and now I was sure that I couldn't expect any act of mercy from him- You don't have to worry, dear, the general is a good man and you couldn't have a better owner –She assured- " _If she only knew…"-_ I trailed in my thoughts- I'll tell you more about the general tomorrow and you'll find there's nothing to worry about when you see It with your own eyes –She added as she stood up-

\- Are you leaving now? –I asked fearful of her departure because I didn't want to be left alone-

\- Yes, dear, it's time for me to go home –She replied and walked to the kitchen's exit- I left some clean clothing in your room in case you want to clean yourself. Good night, child –She bid her farewell and left-

I had no doubt Cenna, woman despite she was noxian, was a good and extremely kind-hearted woman, I wouldn't feel lonely with her company anymore. I thought of what she had told me about Darius and it reminded the way he treated me last night; a shiver went through my spine at that memory. I tried to use my magic to refill my cup of tea but it didn't work… I missed my magic so much, it felt like if someone ripped half part of me.

I stood up from the wooden chair and blew the candles off before I left the kitchen. The residence was in the dark for there were no lit candles but I could perfectly remember the way back to my room but something stopped me from going further; I heard Cenna and Darius talking in the lobby, their voices were a whisper in the dark but I still could understand every of their words. I stood at the lobby's door as silent as a mouse and motionless as a tree with the shadows as my only cover.

\- I don't require your services anymore so it's not necessary for you to come back –Darius said-

\- But, sir, how will I survive without this job!? –Cenna said in despair-

\- You don't have to worry about gold because I'll give you a generous quantity every month, you have my word –Darius said-

\- But who is going to take care of you, my Lord? –Cenna asked-

\- Non sense, woman! I need no one to take care of me –Darius replied- It's time for you to cease your duty and take a well-deserved rest –He added-

\- Thank you, my Lord, you're very kind –She thanked, moved by Darius' words- You're like the son I've ever had… -She muttered and Darius cleared his throat-

\- You know where to find me If you're in need –Darius said after a brief silence-

\- Good night my Lord, and thank you for everything –Cenna bid her farewell, Darius said nothing and I heard the sound of a door being closed-

\- Go to your room, Luxanna –He said and I jumped in surprise- " _How did he knew I was in there?"_ –I asked myself-

Seeing a ruthless noxian general being kind to someone weak puzzled me, didn't noxians despised people of weak nature? Darius' behavior was an enigma, it didn't match with others noxian high ranked officers' behaviors (at least the ones I've investigated) and it puzzled me because he wasn't being what I expected him to be. I went to my room and found the clothes Cenna mentioned –" _Poor woman…"-_ I thought then realized I wouldn't have her company anymore and started to sob- I took the clean clothes and went to take a shower in the common bathroom for the slaves which was very austere compared to my bathroom back in Demacia for It just consisted in a small squared pool, cold cobbled stone and a couple of buckets. I went back to my room when I had finished to cry myself to sleep just like last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, It took me a while until I could write this chapter, Im really trying to improve my grammar :( so it's going to take me a while to write every chapter in english but it's not going to be months after I publish the next, I promise! I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked very hard on it ., happy reading!**

* * *

I watched the sun rising in the horizon over the demacian mountains, whose warm rays slowly got rid of the mist and the cold that flooded the woods as I waited for my niece to open this cell's doors to come in and to continue listening my story. Garen would say this wasn't a cell but it certainly was since I was deprived of my freedom by being locked in the inside of this tower that was disguised as a comfortable chamber.

I thanked the gods when I heard the sound of my niece's voice after hearing the door being opened because she was the only company I had. The guard begged her to go back to her chambers, telling her that seeing me was forbidden but she would convince him to let her stay just with a simple glimpse of her beautiful eyes and I wouldn't blame the guard for not being strong enough to take her back to her chambers by force, for she was extraordinary graceful and beautiful and there was no way a man would deny to her pleas.

Aunt Lux, did you start liking Darius when you first saw him semi-naked? Or did he conquer your heart with love poems or songs? Please, tell me! I want to know! –She impatiently asked, I could tell she was eager to hear what was next-

Easy, my dear, first of all I didn't look close to his body when that incident happened, I just wanted to go out of his room as fast as I could –I explained and then laughed when I rememorized my reaction again, sometimes this child tended to be bold at her questions- And secondly, he wasn't the typical romantic man that would compose songs or write poems… He had his very own way to love –I said when I recovered my composure-

\- Then how…?

-You'll know, my dear, just be patient and lets continue with the story –I said then rememorized what I was next in the story as she nodded and took a seat next to me-

I cleared my throat then continued the story.

I woke up early the next morning and tried to remove the spider webs from the ceiling with my magic, hoping that it would work today but there was no response. A sensation of emptiness and desperation flooded my whole body and it wasn't just because I was imprisoned and far away from home, it was mostly because I hadn't my magic, the magic I was born with and used to flow through my veins since the day I was conceived. I wondered what kind of poison Darius gave me and how long its effect would last… I begged the gods for it hadn't an everlasting effect because my life wouldn't have sense without my magic – _You have to stay positive, your magic will return_ \- I told myself with faked enthusiasm.

I got up and put on my boots, they didn't combine with the scandalous one-shoulder white linen dress that Cenna gave me, but they were the only option I had and nobody would care about what I was wearing for this wasn't the demacian court. I washed my face, brushed my teeth as well as I could and combed my hair with my fingers before going to the kitchen to cook the breakfast. I made four eggs with bacon, three slices of toasted bread, a bowl of sliced strawberries and cherries and a jar of orange juice for Darius and one apple, an egg, a bread slice and a glass of orange juice for me. I ate my breakfast then went to serve the "master" his breakfast and I stood still waiting for him to come downstairs as Cenna had told me the day before. He didn't greet me with a "good morning" when he arrived to the dining room as instructed people would, he just passed by me and sat at the table to eat his breakfast and ignored my presence. I reminded that he was the master and I his slave; that I hadn't noble titles and because of that I couldn't expect any kind of courtesy from him yet it made me feel offended. He ate his breakfast like if he was in a hurry then he stood up, cleaned his lips with a napkin and left to the high command. I picked up the dishes from the table and took them to the kitchen as I thought how much I hated being alone without anyone to talk to and in how much this barbarian noxian general disgusted me. But at least Darius was gone and there was no one who could stop me from escaping, so I ran to the front door and tried to turn the latch but it was locked. This and the terrace from Darius' room were the only exits of this residence, so I went to Darius' room with hurried steps to find that he also locked the windows that led to the terrace. I cursed myself for being enough naïve to believe that he would forget locking this prison's doors and sighed, I just had one thing left and even If I didn't want to, I had to get on accomplishing my duties as a slave for I didn't want to find out what Darius would do to me If I didn't – _This is just temporary, I'm going to be rescued and I'll be back with my beloved ones… to my family and my Prince_ \- I told myself at the same time I started to do Darius' bed.

I finished cleaning the residence two hours before dusk and it meant I had free time but I didn't have anything to waste it on… There was a music room but there weren't instruments in it, how I wished there was at least a pianoforte so I could play it and forget everything and everyone around me. Everything I could do is cook the dinner and bake pastries for fun; the dinner was for Darius, for sure, but the pastries… I sighed when I realized there was nobody who would enjoy eating my pastries, for Cenna had told me that Darius disliked sweet food - _It doesn't matter, it's for fun anyways-_ I told myself _._ I spent those 2 hours baking peanut butter cookies, more bread (because there was nothing left from the bread I baked yesterday) and cooked beef stew which, I have to say, was delicious. It wouldn't take long for Darius to come back so I hurried on serving his dinner and, just in case he wanted to have a sweet dessert, I also served the cookies in a bowl, they couldn't be wasted going in the trash! I could eat them all but I have to take care of my figure and the best option is giving them to Darius.

As Cenna said yesterday, he came back twenty minutes after dusk. Just as he did in the morning, he passed by me and sat at the table to eat his dinner; I couldn't help but think about his bad manners but I managed to keep my face expressionless – _"This barbarian didn't even wash his hands, how disgusting!"-_ I thought and I couldn't help giving him a disdain look, luckily for me, he didn't notice.

-Pour me more beef stew, slave –He ordered when he finished eating the stew at the same time he handed me the empty bowl which I took without hesitation-

-Yes, master –I obediently said then went to the kitchen to pour what was left of the beef stew in the bowl and hurried my steps back to the dining room to hand it over to Darius-

This man was my enemy and my captor yet I couldn't stop feeling excited when I saw he almost emptied the bowl of peanut butter cookies when it was supposed he did not like sweet things – _He is very hungry or he really likes my cook…_ \- I thought and let out a barely audible giggle.

-What are you jiggling about, slave? –He asked-

-Nothing, master –I replied and he let out a low grunt and narrowed his eyes-

-Bake more of these cookies tomorrow –He ordered-

I reminded of when he said that the mere idea of bedding a demacian woman disgusted him, which probably meant that he had a deep contempt for everything that was demacian, why wouldn't he? He was a noxian after all… Ironically, a noxian who seemed to like the demacian cuisine.

-You don't mind it is a traditional demacian recipe, master? – I asked with the intention to know how his reaction would be when he realized my cooking was traditional demacian cuisine-

He aggressively got up from the table and approached to me, for a moment I thought he was going to punish me for the question I've just made. I was ready to run and lock myself inside the kitchen in case he had that intention but he didn't.

-Just do it, woman –He said and then left to his room-

 _-By all the gods…_ –I muttered as I felt my heart pounding in my chest, I wondered if this is the way a sheep feels seconds before the wolves jump on it. It was really easy for him to intimidate me and he knew that so he had fun taking advantage of that fact-

I really was afraid of this man because I couldn't predict his reactions, he was puzzling and, even If I considered myself a magical creature, not a human, I blamed my human nature for the fear I felt, for It is well known that common humans fear what is unknown or puzzling. Don't give me that look, Lyanna! There is a true story about the origin of our family's mages but my time in this world is coming to an end and I don't believe there would be enough time for me to tell you that story, all I can tell you about it is that mages are nothing more than mere mortal vessels in which a divine being lurks. Well, let's retake the story from where we left it before you make more questions…

I picked up the dishes from the table and took them back into de kitchen to wash them, then I went to take a bath before going to sleep. I felt so tired and I usually converted light into energy with my magic to recover from exhaustion so I looked around for a light source with my sight while I rested on the squared little pool filled with warm water. There were three small squared windows in the slave's bathroom from which the moon light passed through and I tried to absorb it by bending it with my magic but nothing happened. Not being able to use my magic was desperating and I cracked my knuckles in response as I usually did when I was stressed, a custom that took me a lot of effort to get rid of when I was younger and which I took back without hesitation.

I went to bed when I finished bathing and a lot of thoughts about my family and my prince invaded my head. I asked myself what they were doing in this moment, were they planning how to get me back to Demacia? I was sure they were and that It would take them more than a week to come and rescue me. I had to be patient and stay strong and do as this barbarian general said until then. I thanked the gods for another day without physical torture coming from my captor and begged them to restore my magic one more time before I fell into the arms of the God of dreams.

The days passed by until they became routine, each hour as long as a day and a day as long as a week. Every day was exactly the same, I was always alone with nothing more to do than cleaning and cooking from sunrise to sunset, waiting for a signal from my beloved ones because two weeks had passed and I was sure they were coming to rescue me.

* * *

One day, Darius left and didn't come back as he usually did after the sunset and I wondered what could had happened to him and hoped he wouldn't come back, but for my disappointment he came back in the afternoon of the fourth day. He seemed to be fine but he was covered in dirt and his armor in blood and, surprisingly, his axe looked as clean and well preserved as If it was just come out from the forge. The first thought that crossed my mind was that he came back from the battlefield, maybe he was fighting against the demacian forces that were sent to rescue me. I prayed the gods for my beloved Prince's and brother's wellbeing. I was certain he fought against demacian forces because two weeks had passed and it was more than enough time for them to plan an attack on Noxus as an attempt to rescue me.

 _-Please, let them be safe in Demacia!_ –I closed my eyes and muttered a prayer after I saw Darius-

-Follow me, slave –He commanded with calm and I followed him with hurried steps to his room at the same time I kept praying for my prince's and my brother's wellbeing-

Once inside his room, he carefully placed his axe on a stand that seemed to be made especially for it, and started to undo his armor's straps. He first took off one of the enormous pauldrons and handed it to me, but it seemed to be very heavy and I hesitated because I was afraid of dropping it on the ground.

-Grab it, woman! –He roared when I didn't grab the pauldron and I got startled by his sudden roar-

-I'm sorry master, but it seems it's too heavy for me and I'm afraid I could drop it –I apologized and he sighed-

-Just grab it –He commanded again looking at me with his narrowed piercing green eyes and I finally took it to find out it wasn't that heavy- You see? It's not heavy, now put it on that corner and get on cleaning it –He added when he saw I hadn't any problem with the weight of the pauldron-

I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from crying when I saw that the pauldron was stained with drops of dry and fresh blood. I thought it might be demacian blood, or worse, that it might be my brother's or my prince's. _Please let them be safe in demacia, I will not ask you for protection for me or for my magic to be restored anymore! Just let them be safe!_ –I begged the gods in my mind.

-I assume you know how to clean armors, am I mistaken? –He asked-

-Your assumption is correct, master… -I replied in a whisper, holding back my tears-

-You'll find everything you need in that drawer – He said at the same time he pointed out which drawer he meant to with his sight-

I carefully left the pauldron on the floor. I went where the drawer was, opened it and found a bucket, two pieces of soft cloth and olive oil. I needed one of the cloths to be damp so I went to the bathroom and filled the bucket with water. I went back where the pauldron was and soaked one of the cloths in water then rinsed it.

I started cleaning the pauldron with the damp cloth with careful circular movements, it had a lot of scratches but I didn't want to scratch it more than it was, plus Darius was watching me. Once it was free of any dirt, I proceeded to polish it by pouring a few drops of olive oil on the dry cloth and rubbed it on the pauldron with the same circular movement.

-Good –He said approving my method and then went into the bathroom to finish undressing and take a shower, leaving the rest of the armor on the floor-

There were two kinds of torture: Physical and psychological and I believe the second was the worse because physical wounds can easily heal on the contrary of the psychological wounds. This man's favorite kind of torture was the psychological type and I was certain of it because that was what he was doing to me, for the fact that he seemed to enjoy my emotional suffering and that he hadn't lay a hand on me to hurt me. He was cruel in the whole extension of the word but I was not going to let him know that this affected me. I focused on imagining that the blood I was cleaning was just than mere mud. - _"Stay strong Lux, your brother and your prince will come to rescue you and they'll make this barbarian pay for everything"-_ I told myself while I finished polishing the pauldron.

I've no idea of how much time passed but I could tell it was late when I looked out the window to find that the moon was not to be seen, maybe it was higher in the sky out of the terrace's view range and I started to clean the breast plate once I finished with both pauldrons. The breast plate was dirtier than the pauldrons but finding fresh blood in the inside surprised me, then I realized that Darius' shower was taking longer than usual. First, I thought that it was because he wanted to make sure he got rid of all the dirt from his body then I remembered that he didn't use to wash his hands before eating, he was careless when it came to hygiene so, I know not why I got worried and went to check if he was doing fine. I knocked the bathroom's door but there was no response.

-Master, are you okay? –I asked but again there was no response and that worried me, maybe he was wounded and dying on the floor!-

I knew the door was not locked because he didn't care about anyone coming into the bathroom while he was taking a bath and, even If I was worried, I was unsure about opening the door, what if he was just standing there naked instead? I sighed and turned the latch to go in and check if he was doing fine but when I did it, he pulled the door open and me with it. I landed on his bare chest and I noticed he just had a towel wrapped around his waist and I pulled back as fast as I could before I fell into a shock of embarrassment.

-Great, now I got to shower again… –He stated with annoyance-

-Wh-What!? –I asked, still full of embarrassment yet outraged by his statement- Wh-what do you mean by that!? I-im way cleaner than you are! And by the way, this was your fault! –I shouted as I felt my cheeks going red-

-My fault? I did not order you to spy on me, Demacian –He said with an arrogant grin on his lips-

-I knocked the door and I even asked if you were doing fine and you didn't reply! –I said and looked at him with narrowed eyes when I realized he was just toying with me- You did this in purpose! –I spat-

-I would have taken you if I wanted, I've no reasons to seduce you, Crownguard –He stated and passed by me, I turned around to keep arguing but for my regret I found he was taking off the towel-

-By all the gods! –I shouted and I closed my eyes at the same time I turned my back to avoid looking at him, I was so embarrassed- D-don't you have a bit of decorum!?

\- You're nothing more than a mere slave –He replied-

-I'm still a decent woman and I deserve respect! –I said in my defense and he laughed-

-Do yourself a favor and don't forget who and where you are, girl –He said as he dressed- This is the last time you speak without permission –He warned- Now get back on finish cleaning the armor.

-No, I won't –I said as I walked towards the door. I was so mad but not at him, I was mad at myself for allowing myself to worry for the man that was torturing me and expect a minimum of consideration from him in exchange-

-I did not order you to leave! –He roared but I ignored him, so he approached with hurried steps to grab me by my arm but I slapped his face with all my strength before he landed his grip; He looked at me with surprise for a second then I heard him clenching his teeth-

-Are you going to hit me? Go ahead! It wouldn't surprise me since you lack of manhood! – I yelled at him and didn't think much about the situation I was in, I blamed it all the anger and desperation I felt; he had a red cheek from the slap then I realized what I just had done-

I looked at his eyes directly and I could tell he was furious yet in control; the expression on his face, his body language, his movements, everything was in control but his eyes… I felt a strong chill go through my spine when I looked at his eyes because I could see he was struggling at trying to gain control on himself. Only the gods know what he was stopping himself from doing. I bit my lower lip to avoid saying anything else that may upset him more than he was, and I lowered my head in sign of submission as my heart rate raced. Yes, I had lost everything and there was no reason for me to keep obeying this man's orders anymore but I was scared of what could happen to me If I didn't, because I had seen what he could do to his enemies and I appreciated my life.

-This is the last warning, demacian… –He said with calm but his voice tone and eyes couldn't hide the anger he was feeling-

-I-I… -I was going to say I was sorry but he frowned and was about to lose composure, I could tell by rigid posture that his body adopted- Yes… master –I finally said what he wanted to hear and walked to the corner where his armor was-

I sat on the floor and started to polish the armor. I watched him take a bunch of documents from the table near the fireplace and sat on his bed. He organized the documents and started to read them with great interest but he couldn't help falling asleep after half an hour. I knew he was in deep slumber because he was snoring so I got up on my feet and approached to take a closer look of these documents. I took one of them to read it but it was coded, yet I found out they were reports, probably from the noxian spies in Demacia, and I kept looking trying to find something I could read until I found a letter sealed with a demacian stamp on golden wax. Golden wax was exclusively used by the demacian nobility (It was very expensive for commoners) and I wondered which noble could have sent this letter. I looked at the back of the letter trying to find the name of the author but there was nothing written on it. I was about to look over the other documents searching for something that might tell me more about that letter, but Darius stopped snoring and I had to pretend I was picking everything them up to put them back on the table where he got them from. He was awake, I could feel his suspicious stare as I turned my back to put them carefully on the table and head back to the bed to cover him with his white bear skin blanket.

I had the feeling that he was going to say something but he was too tired to do his play as the master, so I bid him goodnight, took a deep relief breath and went back to finish polishing his armor. I went to sleep at 1 in the morning that night.

* * *

It was time to go to the market and I hoped for another chance to escape… that, if the general agreed on allowing me to go there after what happened last night. Darius came to take the breakfast as always but it seemed he wasn't going to the High Command, for he was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt and black leather boots instead of his gray uniform.

I noticed he was still furious from last night because his stare hadn't changed. I doubted about telling him about the supplies yet I gathered the last shards of courage I had left and spoke.

Master, we're running out of supplies and I'm in need to ask you for permission to go and buy what is missing in the market –I said in the most submissive way and closing my eyes waiting for the worse-

And you're thinking I'll let you go alone –He said then stood from the table- That's not happening, slave –He added and looked directly at me with those furious piercing green eyes of him-

No, master –I assured him at the same time I was looking back at him- I was wondering if you would be so kind to take me to the market –I said in the most submissive way I could and he grinned-

I'll consent your petition, slave–He said still with the grin in his lips and turned around to walk to the principal door; I followed him-

I couldn't hide the excitement I felt because I would finally feel the fresh wind and the warm sunlight on my skin. Darius was aware, but didn't care I was enjoying this short trip to the market, I had the impression that he took me out because he somehow felt sorry for me, for he simply could have asked me for a list of the supplies missing in the kitchen and go to buy them himself or he could have sent a soldier to do it for him, but he didn't. He ordered one of the soldiers to fetch him a horse from the stables; the young man didn't delay to come back with the same black stallion that brought me here and Darius mounted on its back.

Come –He commanded at the same time he extended his hand to help me to get on the horse-

I hesitated for a second before taking his big and calloused left hand with my left hand. He held my hand tight then pulled me at the same time I put my left foot on the saddle's stirrup to get onto the horse. My intention was to sit behind him but he hadn't the same idea; he pulled me to to the opposite direction to place me right in front of him. I felt a chill going down my spine when his hot breath blew through the curtains of my golden hair to the back of my neck and I knew he was amused by the effect it caused me. He also felt amused by the fact that this position offended me but I remained silent, reluctant to amuse him more than he was and held tight onto the saddle pommel when he put the horse on the run. Noxians on the streets saluted the general yet they would give me an odd look before (especially women), I presumed it must have been because of my "uncommon" features, for noxians had a deep hatred for what was different from them, but I was mistaken. Let me explain why:

Noxus is surrounded by a large extension of swamps, which overrides any possible siege from it's enemies. The air of the environment is saturated with humidity and, even if it doesn't reach high temperatures, it's impossible not to sweat -This explains why noxian women wear few clothes-… when it comes to the lower districts, because the higher districs have a lower temperature thanks to the mountain's rocks and height. People on the street –mostly men- didn't look at me because of my uncommon features; they looked at me because they could see my undergarments through my sweat soaked dress. I didn't realize that was the reason until we arrived to the first store, when Darius dismounted the horse and looked at me and grunted –he seemed to be uncomfortable-.

-Wear black or gray linen next time, slave –He suggested and looked away as I came down the horse-

I was puzzled by his suggestion until I looked at myself in one of the store's windows and turned red for my underwear was visible. I just nodded in response and followed him into the store. I had been in the noxian market before but never been interested in the supply stores like this one. I looked around with curiosity, noticing the well-organized wooden shelves full of jars that contained different preserved fruits and vegetables and barrels disposed in lines that probably were full of oil and spices. The wooden floor was impeccable and I could hear our footsteps grind as we approached to the counter. The seller –an old man with an odd attire and big glasses- was behind the counter, so focused on counting gold coins that he didn't notice who was in front of him. Darius grunted to catch his attention and when the old man looked at him, he was surprised.

-General Darius! –He yelled in surprise and Darius sighed- I didn't expect to have you in my store sir, what an honor! How may I help you, sir? –He asked kindly-

-Tell him, slave –He ordered and I took a step forward to recite the supplies list but the old man interrupted me-

-My, my! –He said in surprise- I dare to say this is such a great acquisition, sir! Where did you get this slave from? –He asked at the same time he took my face and pretended to move it from side to side to have a better look but he soon realized that it was a huge mistake when Darius held his arm and twisted it violently-

-How dare you touch my property!? –He roared angrily and the poor old man screamed in pain as his fragile bones started to crack-

-Please don't hurt him, master! –I begged Darius as I held his free hand tight, worried for the old man; he looked at me, surprised by my boldness (he probably thought it was boldness) but it was just a reaction-

-He loosed his grip from the old man's arm and slapped my face with force; it was the first time he laid a hand on me. I fell on the floor and I tasted the metallic flavor of my own blood coming out from a newly oponed wound inside my mouth. He didn't look at me after what he had done and the first thing that went through my mind was that I wanted to leave this damned place and get away from this barbaric man, how dare he hit defenseless women?. I got on my feet and walked to the door as I heard the old man apologizing for touching the general's property.

-Where do you think you're going slave? –Darius asked angrily when he realized I was running away and followed me to the exit but I opened the door and exited the place faster than his hurried steps-

There was a huge crowd of women gathered outside the store, waiting for the Hand of Noxus to come out and to persuade him to marry them; If they knew what kind of monster he was they wouldn't pay attention to him. I passed through them and they didn't care about me pushing them, they just cared for the man following me so they closed the space between them to block his pass. I ran as fast and as far as my legs would let me when I got out from the crowd. I heard him calling me but I didn't stop until I left the market and entered a quiet alley. I regained my breath and rested my back on a wall and smiled because I couldn't believe I had finally escaped from my captor's grasp… or that's what I thought.

-Did you get lost, little slave? –Asked a deep male voice next to me, I tried to turn to see who this was but he didn't give the chance; he gagged me and tied my hands like if he was a spider catching a fly. I would have stunned him if I just had my magic and I blamed Darius for what was happening to me-

The man put a bag on my head, lifted and put me on his shoulder to transport me. I was very scared, I had no idea what this person wanted to do with me but surely it was something bad. I sobbed in desperation and prayed to the gods for help but as usually they just wouldn't hear my pleas, it seemed to me that all they wanted for me was suffering and despair.

After he walked for some minutes with hurried steps, he threw me on a wooden surface and I noticed it was a cart when I heard the horses' hoofs hitting the cobblestone and felt the movement at the same time.

I lost the sense of time for everything I could do is listen to the sound and keep blaming Darius for everything because if he hadn't taken my magic away, I would have been capable of defending myself. I hated that barbaric man for doing what he had done to me, how dare he abuse the weak? He hadn't a sense of honor or morality! But what could be expected from a noxian? But I admitted that at least I knew that I was safe in his residence in contrast to this stranger that kidnapped me. I tried to keep my mind busy to prevent myself from falling asleep but I failed, I was too tired.

It was late at night when the stranger woke me up to tell me I had to clean myself and wear a red dress he tossed at me along with a pair of wet rags. He put the lantern on the cart's floor and untied me.

-Hurry –He urged- And you better not scape, we're surrounded by swamps and monsters and you wouldn't last a day alive –He warned me-

I looked at the red dress that was not a dress; it was some sort of underwear with jewelry and pieces of silk hanging from it. I cleaned the most important parts of my body and put on the "dress". The man was turned back until I told him I had already done what he asked me to. He graved the lantern and looked at me nodding as a sign of approval.

-Yep, I made the right choice! –He said with pride and smirked. He put one cigar in his mouth and lit it with the fire of the lantern, and then he got on the cart to tie me up again-

-Malcolm, how can this chick make us earn a fortune? She's just a fucking slave! –A second man spat-

-You'll see, partner, you'll see… –He said then jumped down the cart-

-Damn it, Graves! We've the noxian army behind our backs, you better tell me who this girl is and how much we're getting paid! –The second man demanded; he sounded angry but mostly nervous and worried-

-Look, I can only tell you where we are ridding to If you shut the fuck up and get on the fucking horse, Tobias –Said Graves as he sat on the cart's riders' sit- Ok, we're heading to the Red Palace –He said after his "partner" got on the horse; he sounded cheerful- So, it's definitely going to be worth running away from the noxian army!

-I've never been in that whorehouse so I can't be sure if it's going to be worth or not – Tobias spat not very happy to know where they were going-

-Man, I can asure that we'll have the best time of our lives! No one but royalty is allowed in that place, it's the best you'll ever get to experience! –Said Graves as he hit the horse with the reins and put the cart on the move- What's better than whores and wine?

While the men we're planning the "best time of their lives" –that's how they called it- I got worried to death. A whorehouse… They were taking me to a whorehouse, where women's virtue is sold to libidinous men without moral or honor! I tried to get my wrists free from the rope that Graves tied around them with no success for it was very well tied. I pronounced all the kind of spells that would get the ties off of me but my magic still didn't respond to my minds words. What was I going to do now? I regretted I ran away from the noxian general, at least, I was sure he wouldn't dare to take my virtue. And I kept asking myself -What have I done? Where did I get myself into now?- for it was the only thing I could do while I was curled and crying.


	4. Chapter 4

It was something normal to be always followed by women since he became such a famous entity; Draven enjoyed it and so did he for a while… until it turned into something repetitive, boring and annoying in consequence, that's the reason of why he avoided crowded places such as the market but the useless demacian slave needed to be instructed and to be watched; he didn't trust anyone but himself on the task. Little did he know that that confidence would make him fail. He felt stupid when he let her run away just like that, he trusted he would be able to catch her in a block or two but he totally forgot about the women desperate to catch his attention were gathered outside of the establishment they were in.

He pictured the demacian's face when he slapped her on the face and a feeling of remorse rushed him. He never hit defenseless women but this was a misbehaved slave and misbehaved slaves needed to be told a lesson. He warned her and she didn't listen; everything was her own fault, If only she didn't act the way she did in public he wouldn't have been forced to use violence to discipline her or at least that's what he told himself to justify his actions and to stop feeling remorse.

He pushed the women that clang onto his neck saying how much they loved him -Foolish girls- he thought, sure that he would be able to catch the demacian as soon as he got out from the crowd but by that time she was gone, he looked in every direction but she was nowhere to be seen. He sent all the guards under his command to look for her in every street and alley, extending the ratio of the search as they couldn't find her. She vanished and he wondered if her magic had returned and just escaped by teleporting out of Noxus… Impossible –He thought and cursed the demacian girl on his way to the high command. If she just wasn't such a valuable prisoner, he wouldn't care about her and focus on other more urgent tasks he had as the hand of Noxus but this wasn't the case. He was determined to find her –He had no other option- and teach her what happens to the slaves that attempted to escape, how he wished to have that slender and thin neck in his hands and crush it! But he wouldn't be that merciful to the demacian slave, no –He knew he couldn't kill her and that enraged him the most-… He would make her suffer his wrath and this time he would not hesitate on attempting to break her will.

The hours passed by and he didn't have any news about his slave; he was growing impatient and couldn't focus on any other task, How hard can finding a lost person be for the noxian city guard? As the sun was setting on the horizon he grew more impatient, if the city guard was not capable of completing the task, he would gather his best men and search for the girl himself! He got up from his chair and took his axe from the stand but when he opened the door he found city guard captain with his fist on the air, about to knock. Darius left the door open for the captain and went back to sit on his chair, leaving his axe on the desk. He indicated the captain to come in and say what he had to say then he saw two guards behind him carrying a man. They all came in the office and closed the door behind them; Darius waited in silence for the captain to explain what was all this about. He didn't need to know the identity of the man for he knew who that man was, all Noxus knew who he was; a pervert that enjoyed watching women on the street from all the angles he could. He never imagined he would ever have talk to that scum, but here he was, waiting for him to speak and cursing the demacian slave in his thought again. The man was playing with his hands nervously and often liking his own dry lips. The captain wouldn't dare to explain why he brought such an unwanted presence into his office, so he had to ask.

Why would you bring this scum in to my presence? –Darius asked in disgust-

My lord, this man has information concerning the whereabouts of your slave but he denied giving it to us and demanded an audience with you. My apologies, sir –The captain explained-

Very well, you already made my men lose time so you better make it worth –Darius menaced and the man swallowed hard, knowing that the Hand of Noxus was to be feared yet he was determined to get what he wanted-

You're looking for the gold haired elf, aren't you? Such an exquisite creature she certainly is…I wonder if her cunt is as golden as her head –He dared to say and showed his yellow teeth in a twisted smile. Darius narrowed his eyes, not surprised by such statement - I may speak what I know if you tell me all about that elven cunt, I'll ask no more –Darius grinned at this petition and despised the man more than he did before, Ha! like if he would ever consider having intimacy with a demacian woman-

If you don't tell me in this second what you know, I shall chop you in half with a single swing of this axe. Choose wisely your next words, you filth –Darius menaced and the man laughed-

You can't kill me! You know that if you kill me you will never find the elf! –The man said with confidence between laughs and Darius frowned; the man was right-

I should have just taken your heads off for wasting my time –Darius said referring to the city guardsmen- but I'll give you the chance to redeem yourselves; you have five minutes to get the information from this scum.

The guards took the man down; they pinned the man to the ground while the captain ripped his pants off. He then took a small blade and pinched hard the testicles of the pervert. The man squirmed and cried as he felt how the pointy cold blade was cutting the scrotum and it didn't take more than two minutes for him to sing.

She was kidnapped by Malcolm Graves! He took her in a wagon heading south! –He shouted but the guard wouldn't stop pushing the blade-

How do we know that's true? –The captain asked-

I swear for my life its true! I swear it! I saw everything! Please! –He begged and Darius got up his chair not without his axe-

I trust that you're well aware of what to do with this scum, captain –he commanded; the guards were still pinning the man on the ground- And the next time you waste my time, I'll have you all running for your lives in prison.

Yes, sir –Said the captain, lowering his head; he knew how brutal and merciless Draven was and the last he wanted was to end up being part of his spectacle-

When the pervert said that it was Graves who kidnapped the demacian he instantly told him where to find her. He stopped the search immediately and headed to take care of other urgent matters like keeping Kled out of the citadel's outskirts. He would never talk to a yordle but this one, unlike the others, showed an overwhelming force by killing 30 noxian soldiers all by himself and almost defeated him in combat, that's why they respected eachother and the yordle wouldn't show respect for any other noxian but him, the hand of Noxus. He wouldn't worry about the demacian for a while because he knew where she was and that it would teach her the lesson without him wasting his precious time on the task.

Graves didn't unfold my eyes when he took me down of the wagon and he made me walk pulling the rope he tied around my wrists like if I was a mere dog following his owner. I needed a hint of where we were at but all I could learn about our location was that the place was hot, moody and humid and smelled like ripe fruit and flowers; it probably was a jungle, no, it surely was a jungle. It was until we were inside a building when he unfolded my eyes, I looked around and saw many young and beautiful women wearing scandalous attires –like the one I was wearing- drinking wine and laughing and moving graciously as they talked. The inside of the building was as exotic and beautiful as the women that it withheld, its floors were covered with thick black and gold carpets that were beautifully decorated with complicated patterns and golden pillars that held the ceiling from which transparent violet curtains fell delicately. I didn't realize what this place was until I noticed the paintings of erotic –and scandalous- scenes hanging on the walls; this certainly was a brothel.

Why are you bringing me to a brothel? Do you intend on selling me!? –I asked, clearly scared and Graves just laughed at my question- Please, my family will pay you more than this brothel will, please! –I begged and I stopped walking but he pulled by the rope tied around my wrists- I'm of noble birth, I swear that If you take me to my family they will pay you the triple of what you're getting paid here! Please!

It's not about money sweetie so shut your pretty mouth –He said-

It seems you're struggling big boy –Said the fat woman that seemed to be in charge of the brothel; she was covered in jewels and heavy make up that intended to cover the pox scars in her face and increase the size of her fleshy lips and small eyes-

Uh, no! She's too weak to make me struggle but you know we're not here to discuss that, we're here to do business –Graves said, he seemed to be hurry to get done with this-

Weak you say? Are you bringing a sick woman?–She asked and Graves shook his head in response but she was skeptical. She approached and held my chin to have a closer look to my features, then she opened my lips to look at my teeth- She seems to be in good shape, though her hair and hands seem to be a little neglected –she added when she touched my hair and hands; her hands were as soft as silk-

She's fine! Just look at her, she's a princess! –He said when he sensed the woman would change her mind on buying me-

She does look like a princess, there's no doubt –The fat lady said and stayed thoughtful for few minutes- I think she's fine but you know I can't take any girl without the mistress' approval I-

She's a virgin! –Twisted added interrupting the lady; he knew better than Graves that the noxian army wasn't too far away which made him anxious and nervous enough to say whatever he needed to hurry-

You liar –Said the skeptical lady with narrowed eyes-

She is a virgin; she said she's of noble birth and you know that noble little girls like this one don't lose their precious virginity until they get married –Graves said with confidence at the same time he was igniting a cigar- You can prove it if you want –he suggested-

Very well –The lady accepted and without thinking twice, she moved her hand in the direction to where my private parts were without hesitation-

I am a virgin! I swear it by the old gods and the new! –I yelled and tightened my legs together; she retired her hand and laughed, amused by my reaction-

You can chose any of the girls in sight and have your reward for no more than six hours –She turned around and left- Be warned that If this girl isn't intact, you'll suffer the consequences

Well, sweetie, you'll gain tons of experience here, for sure! –He said happily and patted my back then held Twisted's shoulder- So, which girls do you want have fun with? I suggest the ones with the biggest tits!

Are you fucking crazy? –Twisted asked- The noxian army is treading on our heels and you think about staying here for six hours?! –He whispered-shouted at Graves, like if nobody could hear what he was saying-

You worry too much my friend, you know they're brainless and we'll escape as we always do, so… let's just enjoy our reward and forget about everything –Graves said and Twisted sighed and shook his head but didn't continue arguing; he knew he wouldn't convince Graves-

Three big and bald topless men showed up; two of them guided Graves and Twisted through the garden full of beautiful and young women while the third man left was taking off the rope around my wrists – _You better not run off_ \- he said as he was undoing the knot, how could I run away from this guy? He looked like an athlete with that lean body and those muscles; of course there was no chance for me to escape from him, plus, there were few others guarding the entrance and they were also in shape.

Why are you taking so long, Samir!? –The fat woman shouted from a door across the room- Bring the girl at once!

Samir didn't respond, he just pushed me in the direction to where the fat woman was waiting and told me to walk. I obeyed and I looked at the other girls whispering things to eachother's ears as I walked in front of them and wondered what they had to say about me, I guessed it was that I was wearing rags in comparison to the silk scandalous dresses they were wearing. The woman moved to the side to let me pass and Samir stayed outside; she shut the door and locked it. I looked around the room but the candle lights were so weak that it was hard to see further than two meters.

My lady, I brought the girl you asked for –Said the woman-

Bring her closer –Commanded a female voice that came out from the shadows and the fat lady pushed me forward-

Mmm… She looks just like what I asked for, the _Prince_ will be pleased. Very good job, Oksanna, you never disappoint me –Said a very pleased female voice- Yet you need to make her look more than decent for our client.

Yes, my Lady –Oksanna replied and clapped her hands- Come here child, follow me –She commanded as she walked towards a door that was in the right side of the room and opened it. I hurried my steps but then the "Lady" spoke again to ask a question.

What's your name, girl? –She asked; I stopped and turned to the direction where the voice was coming from-

Lyanna –I replied and she didn't say anything else-

Hurry, child! –Oksanna urged from the door-

We were in an outside long corridor that led to another building after we crossed the door. The corridor had a tall roof held by thin pillars, surrounded by a garden full of exotic and fragant flowers and caged colorful birds that wouldn't stop singing their songs. I couldn't help to relate the birds with the girls I saw earlier -though they weren't in cages yet this place was like one-and I thought with sadness that I would be in the same situation from now on. I was defenseless without my magic.

Once we were inside the building, Oksanna called two old women that seemed to be in charge. This place was like a public bathroom: pools filled with warm water and naked young girls and even slender boys –that obviously were not heterosexual- relaxing; They didn't care about going around with bare skin and I couldn't help to blush at that sight.

Get used to this, child, you should know at this point that this is a brothel and that you'll get to witness more than you're witnessing now –Said Oksanna when she noticed I was in discomfort to the sight; I kept silent-

The old women started to undo the straps of my clothes and I struggled with them when they tried to take them off of me; I didn't want to be naked, this was way too embarrassing!

Knock it off, girl! -Yelled Oksanna in annoyance and took my clothes off of my hands with force, leaving me bare yet nobody but the two old women were looking at me- This is the new girl and as you can see, it's quite obvious what you need to do with her –Both ladies nodded as they looked at me and touched my skin and hair- So, don't waste more time and get to work! –She commanded and clapped her hands twice and fast- Don't forget to send a eunuch to tell me when you're done.

With that said she left and the old women took me to a small pond filled with warm water. They massaged my scalp and hair with shampoo that smelled like a mixture of herbs, rinsed it then applied a balm and made a bun. They scrubbed my whole body with an exfoliate –It was painful but they left my whole skin as smooth as baby's skin- and washed away all the dead skin. I looked at other old women doing the same with other girls and the girls seemed to be relaxed -even when their skin was being scrubbed hard- while my attendants washed my hair with perfumed water to take the balm off of my hair. To finish, they scrubbed my feet with a pumice and put me inside a bathtub filled with some kind of milky liquid that smelled like coconut and mint to moisturize my skin.

From what Graves and "the Lady" said, this brothel didn't receive commoners and was reserved for royals, politicians and rich businessmen, that's why they wanted their "workers" to always look perfect. I wondered how long the list of clients was and I concluded that it was very long for they were able to afford these kind luxuries that only royals and maybe other rich women had access to.

Oksanna came back as soon as the old women finished taking care of my face and nails and dressed me with a simple silk robe and leather sandals after they washed the milk off of my skin and moisturized it with some kind of butter that had a sweet smell.

You've done a very good job, ladies –Oksanna said with a satisfied smile on her fleshy lips; both ladies thanked her by bowing her heads and then retired to keep working on another girl- Now, I'll take you to your chambers and you'll take a good sleep –She was now talking to me and signaled with her hand to let me know that I had to follow her-

We have a very especial business, you know? There's no other place like this one in all of Valoran and it is because we don't only satisfy powerful men's pleasures –if you know what I mean- but also entertain them and offer a safe and discreet place where they can relax, out of the sight of the society and yet more important: their wives or fiancées –She explained as she walked, I supposed, in direction to the building where my chamber was- Here, you'll learn the art of conversation, dancing, singing and playing instruments in order to entertain our clients…

She kept talking, describing what other kind of things I would learn in this place but my mind and heart were far too far away for me to pay too much attention to her. I thought of the consequences of my acts and asked myself why I was being a victim of the gods' cruel games, did this really amuse them? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve being punished?

We arrived to the chamber that was destined to be my room from now on. Oksanna said that girls usually slept all in the same chamber but since I was "special" –a virgin- I had to stay away from the others until I had lost my virtue. I didn't understand at the beginning but as the days passed by and I started to know my comrades better I understood the reason of why I was being isolated.

As Oksanna told me, I was being told how to entertain men but she never mentioned that I also was going to be told how to be a good lover; she said "you'll learn how to dance" but she didn't say it consisted in erotic movements… or maybe she did but I didn't pay attention. Dancing was always easy for me but this kind of dance made me feel embarrassed and the teacher always got pissed off at me because I didn't want to execute "indecorous" movements, such as moving my hips in a sensuous way or stretching my legs higher enough to let men see what I would never dare to show in the demacian court. I became friends with a girl that said her name was Christa and she was from Mount Targon; she was awful at dancing and that's why we started to hung out together; the teacher made us stand in a corner with a bucket of water on our heads for half an hour as punishment.

-You should do as the teacher says –She told me once-

-Why? –I asked-

-Because you're already bad at playing musical instruments and singing. If you're not good at anything else, they're going to get rid of you –She warned me-

-I've been in Noxus, what can be worse than that?

-Thank the gods you haven't been in the zaunite mines, then. Listen, the Mistress of this place has invested a lot in you; don't give her reasons to get rid of you.

I listened because I had heard about the zaunite mines in Demacia; they never let me go on missions there, for it was a dangerous place even for experienced spy mages. I danced as well as I could the next classes and I became the best amongst the group of apprentices and the teacher was very proud because she thought I was all her doing.

Having someone like Christa as a friend made my days at the "pleasure house" –that's how they called it- bearable and we spent a lot of time talking about what we had been through before ending up in this place. She could not believe that I had been Darius' slave when I told her; it seemed that he was also well known in this place and not because he was a client, on the contrary, the Mistress tried very hard to make him her client but she never succeeded. Women from this place are constantly required in the High Command celebrations and the Mistress always brought the most exotic and beautiful women in Valoran –she also trained them to attract and please Darius- but the Hand of Noxus was never pleased or attracted, so the women started to spread a rumor in the house of pleasure –that Darius preferred boys- but the Mistress made them hush as soon as she heard the rumor, she knew that he was just too proud to pay for something he could easily get. Since Christa learned I was Darius' former slave, she wouldn't stop asking me questions about him like if she had some sort of infatuation with him. I told her the truth: that he was an awful and cruel monster that enjoying torturing his subordinates and that she should never ask me about him again for he was the reason I was stuck in such disgraceful place.

As weeks passed by the other women learned of my existence because if there was something that the Mistress liked was money and girls that were good at dancing made her earn the most, and I was very talented. Yet, her favorite was Adela and, like Christa, she was from Mount Targon. She was the most required woman of the pleasure house and her dates were scheduled months ahead, for she was so beautiful, graceful and talented that men that hired her once wouldn't want to hire other; It was like she bewitched them –I must add that she could not deal with Darius either, which made her upset and I suspect she started the rumor about him preferring boys over women in the pleasure house-.

Adela was the reason of why I was isolated; she got rid of the girls that she considered a potential rival in horrible ways –Like making them lose their virtue or ruining an important part of their bodies- so Oksanna took measures to not let that happen again and prevent the Mistress from losing her investments. The women of the pleasure house respected and feared Adela and they always tried to not make her upset by being too good at something, which was not my case but I was out of her reach… by now.

I should be saying that being a "worker" in a brothel is the worst thing ever but I couldn't say that. I tried not to think about what I was being trained for by practicing and focusing on the lessons and fool myself thinking that this was a school. I had fun with my classmates and being spoiled at the spa was the best until it was time for me to return the mistress what she invested in me. While I was learning, an auction for my virtue was being celebrated between the Pleasure house and the clients that had a thing for "pure" women. The "ceremony" was celebrated three days after the auction was closed; that's when Oksanna came to my chamber and told me I wouldn't take lessons that day. I somehow knew what was going to happen and I felt my heart racing. I was scared and I felt a knot forming in my throat as Oksanna's assistants came in to get me ready for the "special" event; They put a light make up on my face and body; then let my now silky and long hair to fall free behind my shoulders; and they dressed me with a black lace body suit -that wouldn't completely cover any part of my body- and covered me with a black silk robe.

You better not start to cry! You'll ruin your make up! –Said Oksanna when she saw that my eyes started to get watery-

You'll wait here until the client arrives. He specified that he wanted to see you dance, so that's what you're going to do –She explained- Don't forget that he paid for your virtue and that he somehow assumes you're innocent and pure; show it on your moves –Then she took a cup that one of her assistants brought and handed it to me- Take, drink it –I looked at her like if she was giving me poison- Hurry, I don't have all day! –She commanded and I obeyed-

This will help you on the task –She added then left, followed by her assistants and the lights were turned off-

I immediately felt aroused after I drank whatever was in the cup. I pictured myself in Jarvan's arms, both of us bare on the bed behind me. Gods, I shouldn't be having this kind of thoughts right now – I told myself- Then I heard the door opening. I heard two servants coming in –I knew they were servants because they always were bare feet- and the client. The servants lit the candles and I almost dismay when I saw the last person I expected to see in this place: It was Jarvan!

It took me a few seconds to recover from the shocking image and I thought about the situation. He surely was here to rescue me and he had a plan to take me out of here! He probably couldn't afford letting the mistress know what his intentions were and me neither so I started dancing. I kept thinking about being in his arms against his bare and well formed body. As I danced, I made sure to stretch my legs open to let him have a glimpse of what he had bought as many times as the rhythm let me. When my seduce dance ended, I approached to him with a slow and sensuous pace with my eyes locked on his. I could see and almost feel the desire through his gaze and I am sure I transmitted him the same feeling. He was impatient to have me yet he stayed sitting on the chair, resisting.

I barely touched his left hand with my fingertips as I passed by his side and stood behind him; his grip tightened on the chairs arm as he felt my touch. I touched his shoulders and neck and went down to his chest and pulled his shirt off; he resisted for a moment but then acceded when he felt my lips touching and kissing his neck and sighed.

He was tense when I went back in front of him. His grip wouldn't loosen on the chairs arms. It was like he was controlling himself but I was determined to make him loose control and do to me unspeakable things. I got onto his lap and slowly moved my hips back and forth, rubbing myself on his hardness. He closed his eyes as I approached to caress his lips with mine as I whispered:

\- I've been wanting this for so long. I needed to feel you so badly… I want you.

This was the moment when he couldn't take it anymore and hungrily kissed me. His strong hands tore the delicate white lace suit I was wearing and his desire increased as I let out sighs and moans as I felt his rough touch and kisses.

We closed our bodies like if we wanted to fuse.

We kissed and touched endlessly.

And I gave my virtue to my beloved prince.


End file.
